


I'll always be here for you

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blaine wants to help, Dalton Academy, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sebastian Angst, Sebastian pushes everyone away, season 4, trigger warning, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: When Blaine is back at Dalton, he notices that Sebastian has changed. Sebastian pushes everyone away and stops talking to people. Blaine decides that he’ll help Sebastian.'“If something happened, you can tell me.” Sebastian rolls his eyes and stand up. “Everyone says that, but they just want some new gossip.” Blaine grabs his wrist to stop him from walking away “But, I’m not like that.” Blaine tells him.'





	I'll always be here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are a few mistakes.
> 
> Also: Trigger Warning. They talk about rape.

 

Blaine closes his eyes before letting out a sight. It’s only been a year since he left, why is it so hard to walk into the building?

Maybe because a few things changed, Sebastian, for example. When he was a part of the Warblers, they didn’t have an evil captain. But Sebastian apologized, and Blaine forgives everyone. Well, almost everyone.

He doesn’t forgive himself for what he did to Kurt.

He had cheated on him. And that’s why he’s going back to Dalton. He can’t stand to be at McKinley. He doesn’t have any friends, because everyone was Kurt’s friend.

 

He walks into the building; a few students smile at him. Most of the students at Dalton knew Blaine, he was a ‘legend’, Sebastian once said to him. Blaine didn’t really believe it, but he was popular when he was the lead of the Warblers. He walked to the dorm rooms. He was glad that he still had the same, but not with a new roommate. He didn’t know who yet.

He knocks on the door before opening the door, not wanting to scare his new roommate. “Blaine?!”

Trent stands up and pulls Blaine in a hug. “Blaine Anderson, what are you doing back here? You know that only Dalton students are allowed here? Wait, are you back?” Trent rambles.

Blaine lets out a soft laugh, he missed his best friend. “Yes, Trent. I’m back.” He points at his bag. “Finally! Oh, the Warblers are going to win with you back. You are going to join us again, right? I’m sure Hunter will let you re-join us without an audition.”

“Wait, sorry, who?” Blaine asks him and raises his eyebrow. “Hunter. The captain of the Warblers.” Trent says to him. “I… I thought Sebastian was the captain?” Blaine asks confused and sits down on his new bed. “No one knows why Sebastian stopped, he changed after summer break.” Trent shrugs.

“Okay…” Blaine doesn’t know what to say. He yawns, it’s late. It’s Sunday night, he wanted to get settled in before Monday. “We’ll catch up tomorrow, you look tired.” Trent tells him and Blaine nods in agreement. “Yeah, it’s been a long day.”

\--

“Are you sure I don’t have to audition?” Blaine asks Trent. It’s Monday morning, there was an extra Glee Club practice because they needed to get ready for sectionals. “Blaine, you’re like a legend here, and Hunter loves legends. I’m sure that when you ask him to join, he will immediately say yes.”

Trent opens the door to the library, for some reason the Warblers always preferred to practise there instead of the auditorium or choir room.

Blaine has one second to look around before the room cheers and he feels arms around him. All his old friends are standing in a circle around him.

“Blaine Anderson.” A new voice says. Blaine looks up and sees a tall guy sitting on a big chair with a cat on his lap. Since when do they even allow cats here?

“Wait, are you back? Of course, you are, you’re wearing a Dalton Uniform.” Nick says smiling and Blaine nods. “I wanted to re-join the Warblers if that’s okay.” He says to the new guy.

The new guy grins at him. “Well, it looks like I don’t even need a plan to get you back, welcome back, Blaine Warbler.” The others cheer again.

“I told you.” Trent smiles at him. Blaine looks around and sees Sebastian sitting in a chair close to Hunter. Sebastian nods at him before turning back to whatever he was doing.

Trent was right, Blaine was only back for a few seconds and he could already see that Sebastian had changed. The old Sebastian would’ve already walked over to him, with a comment or two about his ass, before smirking and welcoming him back to the team.

Was it what happened last year? With Michael week, or Karofsky’s suicide attempt? Sebastian had apologized, and he looked really sorry.

Trent said he changed after the Summer break, so something must have happened in the summer.

\--

After the Warbler practise, damn, he missed the Warblers, he had biology. He was surprised to find Sebastian walk to the same room.

“Hey.” Blaine greets him and sits next to the taller boy. “Hi.” Sebastian answers him, avoiding eye contact.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asks him, Sebastian still doesn’t look up from the table and nods. “I’m fine.” “Well, you don’t act like you normal do.”

Sebastian flinches. “Like an annoying, arrogant asshole?” He asks Blaine. Blaine wants to answer but the teacher shushes him. “Mr. Anderson, I’m happy you’re back, but I’d like it if you don’t talk when I’m teaching. Conversations are for lunch time, what did they teach you at that school?” Blaine fights the urge to roll his eyes. He had Mrs. Davenport two years ago, and he disliked her.

“Sorry, Mrs.” He answers and opens his biology book. He hears a few boys snicker before they stop. Blaine looks up and sees the teacher glare at the boys behind him.

 

“Wait, Sebastian.” Blaine says when the class is over. Sebastian doesn’t stop and keeps walking to his locker. “Sebastian!” Blaine glares at his short legs before walking faster.

“What do you want, Blaine. I don’t understand why you’re trying to talk to me. I’ve been a jerk to you last year, you should hate and ignore me.” Sebastian says and stops to open his locker.

“I forgave you. And before Michael week you weren’t a jerk to me.” Blaine says to him. “I tried to break you and Kurt up.” Sebastian points out and looks at Blaine. “Besides that, you were a good guy.” Sebastian sights. “Just… leave me alone, Blaine.” Sebastian says before slamming his locker shut and walking away to his next class.

“Sorry for him, he’s been like that ever since summer ended.” Trent says to him when he sees Blaine’s confused look. “No one knows what happened, but it must be something bad. He doesn’t talk much and just sits in the corner at Warbler practice.” Trent sights.

“He pushes everyone away?” Blaine asks him, and they walk to English together. “Yes, everyone but Hunter, who is his roommate. But I don’t think they are really good friends though.”

Blaine nods, he wonders what had happened to Sebastian. He wants to find out, but Sebastian made it clear that he doesn’t want to talk to him, or to anyone.

 

\--

It’s been a few weeks now, Blaine only has contact with Sam and Tina sometimes, but besides them no one in McKinley wants to talk to him. Tina never really liked Kurt and Sam is just nice to everyone.

Sebastian is still quiet and still avoids everyone, but it becomes a little less. He talks a little more and doesn’t flinch anymore when someone touches him.

Blaine walks into the library, there’s no one but Sebastian. The taller is sitting in a corner, reading a book. “You can trust me, you know.” Blaine tells him before sitting down next to him. Sebastian looks up. “Okay, so?”

“If something happened, you can tell me.” Sebastian rolls his eyes and stand up. “Everyone says that, but they just want some new gossip.” Blaine grabs his wrist to stop him from walking away “But, I’m not like that.” Blaine tells him. Sebastian bites his lip and sights.

“I’m not ready to talk about it.” He confesses. “That’s okay, but don’t push us away. We’re all worried about you, Sebastian.” Sebastian sits back down and looks at Blaine. “They’re not, they don’t care about me.”

“They do. The Warblers are a family, and even though you made some mistakes last year, doesn’t mean the Warblers don’t care about you.” Blaine tells him carefully before standing up again. “Let’s get some coffee at the Lima Bean.” Blaine tells him.

“Blaine… I don’t think you’d want to see your friends with me there.” Sebastian says. “My friends don’t care, and the other New Direction members, screw them.” He thinks he sees a small smile on Sebastian’s face before he stands up too. “Okay, I guess.”

The drive to Lima Bean in quiet, besides the radio. Blaine hates the silence but knows that Sebastian needs it. He can see that Sebastian is thinking about something. Sebastian is staring out of the window and biting on his lip.

They arrive at the Lima Bean and get out of the car. “Are you sure you want to be seen with me in public?” Sebastian asks him. Blaine grabs his wrist gently. “Yes, there is nothing wrong with being seen with you, Bas.” Blaine says, using the old nickname. Sebastian sights again and nods. Blaine lets go of his wrist and they walk in the building.

They get a table in the back, it’s a busy day. Sebastian and Blaine sit down with their coffees and sit there in silence. “Why did you want to go here?” Sebastian asks him. “I wanted coffee.” Blaine answers before taking a sip. “Dalton has coffee too.” Sebastian points out.

Blaine shrugs. “This is better.” Sebastian nods and stays silent. Blaine sees a few New Direction members sitting a few tables behind Sebastian. Sam and Tina wave at him, the rest just look at him before going back to their conversation. “I told you, they don’t care. And I think some of them dislike me as much as they dislike you,” Blaine tells him.

“Why would they dislike you? You’re Blaine Anderson.” Sebastian asks him curiously. “Kurt and I broke up. He, uh, he was busy in New York with Vogue and I guess I’m just too clingy, we didn’t talk a lot and I guess I felt lonely.” Blaine says to him. “I cheated on him, with a total stranger.”

Sebastian’s eyes widen. “Oh.” That’s all. No mean comment to him or Kurt, just an ‘oh.’

“Yeah, most of the New Direction members are his friends, so they kicked me out. I was thinking about going back to Dalton, so I did.” Sebastian nods. “I’m glad you’re back.” He says. Blaine looks up. “Now we have a lead, no one in the Warblers wanted to sing solo.” Sebastian adds.

“You’re not singing lead?” Blaine asks him. “No, I don’t really feel like singing.” Sebastian says to him. “What if we sing a duet, would you be comfortable with that?” Blaine asks.

Sebastian doesn’t answer and looks at his coffee, he’s thinking. “I think so.” Sebastian says, but he doesn’t sound sure. “You should think about it, if you don’t want to, we won’t.” Blaine tells him and Sebastian nods. “I’ll think about it.”

\--

Sebastian and Blaine got closer after that day. Sebastian started acting more like himself in Warbler practise, especially when he was with Blaine. Sebastian had agreed to sing with Blaine.

The other Warblers had noticed the change in Sebastian’s behaviour too, and they were glad that Blaine was back.

Sectionals is today, and Blaine sees Sebastian pace backstage. “Are you okay?” Blaine asks him.

Sectionals was at McKinley and Blaine didn’t like being back at this school. “I… I’m ready to talk about it.” Sebastian tells him. “Let’s find an empty classroom.”

They walk through the hallway to the first classroom they find. Sebastian takes a deep breath and sits down on a chair. He stays silent, Blaine decides to not say anything. He gets that it’s hard for Sebastian to talk about it.

“This summer something happened.” Sebastian starts and looks at his shaking hands. Blaine reaches forwards and holds Sebastian’s hands in his, making the older Warbler look at him.

“It was late at night and I was leaving Scandals. I wasn’t drunk because I didn’t feel like drinking that night. There was this man, he wouldn’t leave me alone that night. He followed me outside and pushed me against a wall.” Sebastian lets out a shaky breath.

Blaine’s eyes widen, he knows what Sebastian is trying to say. He got raped.

“I… I told him to stop, but he didn’t listen. He just pushed me harder against the wall and tore off my clothes.” Blaine wipes away a tear on his cheek when Sebastian lets out a sob.

“My father didn’t believe me. He called me a slut and said that I was lying.” Blaine stands up and wraps his arms around the shaking boy. Sebastian lets out another sob in Blaine’s chest and tightens his grip around his waist. “I believe you, Bas.” Blaine whispers to him. They stayed like this for a few more minutes. Sebastian’s sobs were the only sound that filled the room.

“It’s good that you told me, Bas. If you want I’ll help you with finding a the-“ “No, I’m not going to tell anyone else, Blaine.” Sebastian says and pushes away. “Bas, you need to tell a professional. They can help you.” Blaine tells him and lays his hands on Sebastian’s shoulder. “I had therapy too, not because I was raped, but because these guy had beaten me up when I came out of the closet. I didn’t want to go to therapy, but my parents made me. And it helped.” Blaine says and looks in Sebastian’s eyes.

There is a knock on the door and Trent opens the door. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but we’re up in ten.” He tells them. Blaine nods at him and the Warbler leaves the room. “I look terrible.” Sebastian says to Blaine. Blaine sights and helps him up. “I’ll show you where the bathroom is so you can freshen up.”

They walk to the bathroom, there are a few people who give them weird looks but Blaine ignores them. He feels his phone buzz and grabs it when Sebastian throws water in his face.

It’s Sam.

_**Sam: Good luck tonight dude! Kurt asked about you and was shocked when he heard you went back to Dalton. His face was priceless.** _

Blaine sends a  ‘Thanks, good luck!’ back before putting his phone back in his pocket. “Ready?” He asks Sebastian. The older boy nods and lets out a deep breath.

They walk back to the auditorium. Hunter glares at them for being almost too late and soon they have to go on stage.

They performed two awesome songs, both duets. It felt good to sing with the Warblers again. He saw Sebastian relax when they were singing the second song.

The audience clapped and they all walked back backstage. “Thank you.” Sebastian says to Blaine. “For what?” “For being here for me.” Sebastian says. Blaine smiles at him and wraps his right arm around Sebastian’s waist. “I’ll always be here for you, Bas. Always.” He kisses Sebastian’s cheek before walking back to his bag. Trent grins at Sebastian when he sees the small smile on Sebastian’s face.

Sebastian nods awkwardly to him and walks to his own back, feeling a blush on his cheeks.

 


End file.
